Book One of The Strange Trilogy: Stranger Things
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Addie has just been thrust into the world of the maze as she comes up in the box and finds out that she now belongs to Gally and Winston. She was sent as a gift to the boys for surviving so well in the maze and becomes the most loved Greenie in the history of the Glade. With a budding threesome romance with Gally and Winston, what lies ahead for her on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Things Chapter 1

Bang!

Clank!

Whir!

The sounds startled her away as whatever she was in shook violently.

Feeling around in the darkness, she felt her fingers graze over cool metal grates and she realized that she was in some sort of a metal box.

She attempted to stand up but found she couldn't which confused her even more.

She felt like crying and wished that the box would reach its destination quickly.

Suddenly she was thrown into one of the metal walls when a giant crate toppled over on top of her.

She let out a silent scream as she felt a warm liquid seep into her hair and down onto the metal grates below.

Just as a lone tear escaped her eyes, the box screeched to a halt and the metal grates above her opened and blinded her with warm sunlight.

She attempted to duck down as a chorus of voices were heard from above and the box began to rattle as someone big jumped down into it.

"Goddamnit! The fucking crates fell over again. It's a fucking mess down here." A gravelly male voice exclaimed as the large crate was lifted off of her.

She came face to face with a large, handsome boy with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes that widened in shock as he dropped the crate at his feet and stumbled over his words.

"You're a girl…" He whispered as he crouched down beside her and brushed his fingers over her bloodied cheek.

"What'd you say, Captain? I can't hear shit when you're down there." Another male voice with a strange accent said.

The boy that was crouching beside her glared up at the top of the grates where several other boys peeked over the side.

"I said it's a **GIRL** and she's fucking hurt so get your asses down here and help me get her out!"

He shouted leaving the Glade in stunned silence.

A whole bunch of male voices started talking at once as three more boys jumped into the box and hurried over to her.

"Bloody hell, it is a girl. Looks like you took quite a tumble there love. Clint, Jeff get her to the Homestead and patch her up so we can bloody welcome her properly."

The blonde boy with the beautiful brown eyes and strange accent said as two of the boys crouched down next to her and started trying to lift her onto some kind of stretcher.

She wanted to scream or do something. Anything. But no sounds came out as her vision began to cloud over with black dots.

The faintest sound was heard as she thought she heard one of the boys say something about missing something.

"Newt! Something's wrong! She only has one leg!" Jeff said as he stared down at where another leg should have been but the pants were cut off and stitched together to not show what was underneath.

The smaller of the two who she remembered as Jeff said.

Newt quickly glanced down at the empty space and shook his head as he saw that the girl was falling unconscious due to massive blood loss from the deep gash on her head.

"Alright well it doesn't look like her leg was cut off during the journey here so just get a move on and get her to the Homestead." He said calmly as he tried to school his expression into one of reassurance.

The greenie girl not having a leg was definitely something to worry about but as soon as he saw her he felt a strange need to protect her and care for her making his fears fade away completely.

Clint gently felt around where the pants were sewn together and looked up at Newt with a look of recognition.

"Amputation. That's what happened. I remember something about when a person has an injury or something that is severe in a body part sometimes people have that part removed to keep the person healthy and alive. So it seems as though her leg has been amputated because of that." He said thoughtfully before he hoisted the small girl onto the stretcher and started making his way out of the box.

"No worries though, shanks. We'll take good care of her." He said with a serious look before he and Jeff ran back to the Homestead with their newest patient.

Gally started to follow after them as his concern for the girl grew but Newt held out a hand effectively stopping him making him growl in protest.

"Let them handle this, Captain. We'll go see her when she's more stable." He said gently as Gally nervously looked over to the Homestead where he knew the girl was being treated.

He knew Newt was right but he couldn't help but feel worried about the girl just as if he had been familiar with her in the past.

Deciding to follow Newt's instructions, he stalked off to his workshop where he proceeded to worry and brood.

The girl's vision faded and she felt dizzy as she closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

She tried to open her eyes but found but found that she couldn't as the darkness overwhelmed her.

Suddenly a blast of color and images burst beneath her eyelids as images and voices all came to her at once.

She cried out as her body was filled with a painful sensation and one image in particular stood out among the rest.

The image of a boy with dark brown hair and gentle brown eyes came into view as he sat at a desk wearing all white and looking straight at her.

She was surprised when he began to speak just as if he was in the same room as her.

"Addie, I know you didn't want to be put in the trials but I promise you it'll be okay and Resa and I will be there soon so don't worry. You may not remember but your brother was sent down into the maze when the trials first started. You need to find him. Watch each other's backs. The subjects are bound to be suspicious about your arrival. And if anyone asks about you then tell them about the note we wrote together before you had the swipe that's in your back pocket. We miss you and Resa's been crying for hours since you left but just know that we love you and we'll be there soon. Stay safe little shadow."

The boy said as the image started to fade into the inner workings of her consciousness.

She felt a rush of tears fall down her cheeks as a new wave of pain shot through her body.

She remembered them.

Tom and Teresa.

They were her best friends who had thrown her into wherever the hell this place was.

She felt a flash of anger course through her veins before she forced her eyes to open.

She weakly raised her hand to her head and found that someone had cleaned her wound and stitched it closed.

She made an attempt to sit up but found she couldn't.

Flopping back against the pillows behind her, she gazed around the room that she was in.

It looked like the sun had set as she looked over at the poorly built window.

She was wondering how long she had been out when the door to the room opened and Newt, Gally, Clint and Jeff walked in.

Gally shot her a relieved smile before he quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression.

Clint and Jeff started fussing over her as Newt took a seat on the edge of her bed and Gally stood with his arms crossed watching them closely.

"Hello love. How are you feeling? You've been out for the whole day. You passed out from the blood loss and sent us all into a panic. Any longer and I'm afraid you would have succumbed to your injuries. Now since we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves earlier, we'll go ahead and do that now. My name is Newt and I'm the leader here in the Glade. Those two are Clint and Jeff our Med Jacks and that shuckin slinthead over there is my second in command Gally. Do you remember anything at all like your name or anything else that might be helpful?"

Addie felt her chest tighten and a feeling came over her that she wasn't supposed to tell them about Tom and Teresa's little chat with her.

Seeing them all waiting for an answer, she swallowed hard and gave an answer in what sounded like the weakest voice she had ever heard.

"Addie. My name's Addie. It's nice to meet you all." She croaked politely making all of them give her sympathetic smiles.

"Well Addie, welcome to the Glade. I think that we'll give you the tour when you've fully recovered. Your injuries were serious enough that I think we'll all feel better if you took some time to rest and let your body heal. Is there anything you'd like to ask us? We'll try and answer as best as we can."

Newt said gently making a small smile appear on her lips.

"What do I look like?" She asked as Gally coughed awkwardly and Newt blushed bright red.

Instead of answering her, he took a mirror off of a desk that sat in the corner of the room and handed it to her.

She was surprised when a ghostly pale girl with green eyes and long raven black hair that had red streaks running through it stared back at her.

She was dressed in a black hoodie and black cargo pants that had chains on them.

She pulled the covers back to see her shoes and gasped as the mirror fell from her hands and she saw that she was missing a leg.

Her eyes began to water as Newt rubbed her back soothingly.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Gally had a glare fixed on Newt and she couldn't help but wonder why.

That's when Clint cleared his throat and held up a small piece of paper.

"This fell out of your pocket when we were carrying you. It may help give you some peace of mind." He said as he placed it gently into her hand almost as if she was a wounded animal that he was in danger of scaring away.

Her eyes scanned the note as she tried to make sense of it all.

 **Dear Gladers, this girl is named Addison but you all can call her Addie. She's 17 years old and was sent down to you as a gift for surviving so well in the maze. As you may have noticed, her leg has been amputated due to cancer that was spreading throughout her body. Thankfully now she's cancer free and in permanent remission. Please treat her well because she will one day be the most important piece to you surviving till the end. The Bagger named Faust is her older brother. Please see to it that they are reunited. And Gally, please make sure that you and Winston take good care of her because she now belongs to you.**

 **Greetings from the outside,**

 **The Watchful Ones**

When she looked up she saw that everyone's expressions were ones that led her to believe that they had already read the note and had discussed it before she had woken up.

Her eyes immediately found Gally's as he took several cautious steps over to her before taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

As she looked into his eyes she searched for any sign of dishonesty and danger but found none.

She relaxed completely and gave his hand a weak squeeze that made his face split into a large grin.

Deciding to go along with what the note said, she couldn't help but think that this was the way it was supposed to be all along.

And by the look that Gally was giving her she already knew that they were one and the same.

She had yet to meet Winston but if he was anything like Gally then she would have no issue with belonging to them.

Just when Newt opened his mouth to speak, the door burst open and a boy with shaggy black hair that had blue streaks running through it and ice blue eyes along with a nose ring and two lip piercings looked around the room until his eyes found hers.

She felt like time had stopped as tears began to fall down her cheeks when he finally spoke.

"Addie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger Things Chapter 2

"Faust?" She choked out as her brother stood in front of her with a look of shock and awe.

Faust couldn't believe his eyes.

His little sister who he hadn't remembered until this moment was laying in the Med jack Hut in the Glade.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he carefully took her into his arms and shushed her while she let out little sobs.

"Shhh…Addie you're alright. Big brother's here now." He cooed to her as he rang his hand over her long black hair soothingly."

"I thought you were dead. Resa told me that something went wrong when they implanted the swipe." She said as he nodded and held her close while the others watched the two with shocked expressions.

"The swipe? What the shuck is going on?" Newt asked as the two siblings continued their reunion.

Gally's eyes narrowed and his voice turned hard. "You remember things before you came here don't you?!" He growled making Addie jump at his harsh tone.

Clint and Jeff took a step towards the fierce builder in an effort to subdue him but he only sneered at the two siblings making Addie's eyes water and Faust slowly get to his feet and fix a glare so harsh at him that shock momentarily registered in his eyes.

"Don't you dare start, Gally! So what if we remember things?! She's my little sister! Of course I'm going to fucking remember her!" He growled as his words turned into venom filled threats.

Gally lunged towards him as Faust pulled a long knife out of the holster on his side fully intending to protect his sister at all costs.

Clint and Jeff grabbed Gally and shoved him into the corner of the room as Newt stepped in front of Faust with a serious expression.

"That's enough! Personally I don't give a fuck what you all remember. I assume it's limited and will fade in time. All that matters is that you're both here with us now and because you're here with us now you'll both learn one of the most important rules that we have around here. **_Never_** harm another Glader. I am very disappointed in you Faust. You've never shown any violent tendencies and you're sure as hell not going to start now."

Newt held out his hand and Faust reluctantly gave him the knife, watching as he sheathed it in one of the many weapon holsters that covered his body.

They all watched as Newt turned and walked slowly over to where Gally had stopped struggling and was panting hard in Jeff and Clint's grasp.

"And **_YOU_** Gally should definitely know better seeing as how you arrived in the box before **_ME_**. I understand that your mind has been fucked up ever since you went through the changing but this is where the coddling stops. You've not only threatened Faust, but his sister who is supposed to belong to you. How DARE you think you have the right to yell at her! She's younger and more fragile seeing as how she's been sent into the fucking Glade and already is at a physical disadvantage."

He said as they watched several emotions flash in Gally's eyes before he fixed Newt with a glare that no longer held the venom that it did just a few moments ago.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Newt." He growled as Newt raised an eyebrow at his lack of respect.

"Oh you'll be left alone alright. Both of you will be spending the night in the Slammer tonight with no dinner. Hopefully you all can sort out your bloody differences while wallowing in misery together."

He said with a knowing look. "Now both of you go cool off right now before I make it three days in the Slammer."

Newt ordered as Jeff and Clint let Gally get to his feet.

The builder shot a glare over to Faust before his expression softened and he gave Addie a slight nod.

Faust kissed his sister's forehead and muttered a halfhearted "sorry" before storming after Gally.

Clint and Jeff brushed themselves off and made their way over to Addie as Newt ran a hand through his blonde hair wondering what the fuck just happened.

Addie stayed silent as she tried to process everything. She had been scared shitless when Gally had yelled at her and she started to question whether or not she wanted to be his.

She hoped that whoever Winston was would be a whole lot nicer.

She felt a dip in the bed and looked up as Newt took a seat and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Terribly sorry about that, love. I know it may not seem like it, but Gally and your brother have been best friends ever since they came up in the box together with Winston. They make quite the trio. We refer to them here in the Glade as the "Terror Trio." They tend to have very strong opinions and are often fighting over them. It's almost as if it's the rest of the Glade against them. Nick, the leader before me was a lot better at keeping them in line than I am. I'm afraid you're going to be in for quite a ride if you're going to belong to Gally and Winston."

He said looked up at him with shock written all over her face.

"My _brother_ and Gally are best friends?! They seem like they hate each other. How could they possibly be friends?!" She asked as Newt laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Well love, you'll come to learn that when you're living in this place long enough, it tends to do strange things to you. I have no doubt that you'll see those three in a different light when they don't have those damn protective fronts up." He said with a smile making Addie roll her eyes playful as her lips turned up ever so slightly.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that then." She said as Newt laughed at her cheekiness.

His smile grew to astronomical proportions when he finally had her laughing and smiling.

He was extremely worried about how the young girl would handle being stuck in the Glade, but despite her physical disadvantage, he could tell that she had the same exact fire in her that her brother had letting him know that she'd be just fine.

He thought he'd pay a visit to the builders after he had gotten her settled and see if they could come up with something to help her get around the Glade on her ow.

Watching as she carried on joking and laughing, he truly hoped that she would adjust easily to living with him and the rest of the boys.

If what he had just seen in Gally's eyes was anything to go by, he could tell that although he had reservations about Addie and her brother, he most definitely had a soft spot for the young girl.

Only time would tell if they would fall madly in love or crash and burn.

There also was the problem of Winston.

Newt doubted that the Slicer had heard about how he and Gally were now responsible for Addie.

He figured that if Gally hadn't already gotten to him first, he'd pull Winston aside and fill him in before he burst in here and made a mess of everything.

"I'll come and check on you in a few, love. I've got some things to do." He said as Addie nodded and closed her eyes.

Within minutes she was asleep and Newt felt a pang of guilt when he realized that all of this must've been incredibly stressful and scary for her.

As he stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight, his eyes scanned the Glade for any signs of the trio.

When he didn't immediately find them, he took off in the direction of one of their favorite hangout spots.

And sure enough when he turned the corner behind the Blood House he saw that all three, including Faust were huddled on the ground in a circle no doubt filling Winston in on the latest news.

They all looked up at his approach and made a space within the circle for the tired second in command.

"Everyone all nice and calm?" He asked as Gally and Faust nodded.

"I still can't believe you two almost fucking got into it in front of her." Winston said as he shot both of his friends a weirded out look.

"Can you fucking blame me?" Gally said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"I mean you say that you fucking remember things and I find out that your sister is now mine. I only can deal with so much." He grumbled as Newt's lips upturned into a smirk.

"Well, whether or not you've both calmed down won't really make a difference. You scared the bloody girl senseless and for that both of you can sleep in the Slammer tonight." He said as Gally and Faust lowered their eyes to the grass beneath them.

Both boys had the decency to look ashamed as Winston shook his heads.

"So what's she like?" He asked as both Faust and Gally started to perk back up.

They all looked to Faust who's expression turned sad at the mention of his sister.

"Don't look at me. I can only remember that she's my sister, not what she's like."

Newt and the others nodded in understanding as Gally clearly relaxed at the mention of this new development.

"Well from the looks of it, she's shy, sweet and has an attitude that would put all of yours to shame." Newt said as they all burst out laughing.

"Sounds like my type of woman." Winston said with a sigh as Faust gave his shoulder a shove.

"She is your woman, dumbass. She belongs to both of you now. And since she's my sister if either of you fucked this up, I'm gonna fuck you up." He said as they all nodded in agreement.

"That's right. There will be no repeat performances of that little show you all put on. And you two are going to need to find a way to keep her away from the others for the moment. I'm sure there are some who don't have good intentions when it comes to having a girl in the Glade. A young and very pretty one at that." He said as Gally, Winston and Faust shared a look.

"She'll be safe with us. Don't worry, we'd never let anything happen to her." Winston said as Gally nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of your girl, I was going to ask if you and your team could come up with something that will help her get around the Glade more independently. I have a feeling she's going to pitch a fit if she has to stay in that bed any longer. Despite her injuries from this morning, Clint has given her the okay to be released to you all as soon as you all come up with a plan about what you're going to do."

Newt said to Gally who looked like the wheels in his head were turning.

He got to his feet and saluted all of them with a determined look. "I've got an idea. See you shanks later."

He said before he took off towards his workshop where he would no doubt save the day.

"Well that's one thing taken care of." Newt sighed as he glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting.

Looking at his watch, he got up and rubbed a hand over his face while yawning loudly.

"The runners will be back soon. I'm going to find out what's for dinner. I expect you to be waiting at the Slammer at lights out and you to get back to work."

He said as he pointed to Faust and then Winston.

Both boys nodded and helped each other off the ground.

"Good that. Operation Girl in the Glade starts now." Winston said with a smirk as Newt laugh and Faust rolled his eyes.

The day had been an excited one and one thing was for sure.

Addie would be the most loved Glader that the boys had ever seen.

Back in the control room at Wicked Thomas leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself as Teresa sat down next to him.

"How are they doing?" She asked as the screen switched cameras to the one that showed Addie fast asleep.

"Oh I think everything going just fine." He said with a smile as both of them watched over their best friend as she slept.

Addie was loved. And not just by the Gladers.

Thomas and Teresa shared a look both knowing that they would all be reunited soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger Things Chapter 3

When Addie woke up later that evening, the sun had set and the light of the moon shone down on the entire Glade.

Opening her eyes, she jumped when three figures made their way towards her.

As soon as they stepped into the light she recognized her brother, the boy named Gally and a new boy that was tall and thin with shaggy black hair.

His dark eyes had to be the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Gally and the other boy stood at the foot of her bed while her brother took the seat next to her.

"Hey Shadow, how are you feeling? Gally and I are both really sorry about scaring you earlier." Faust said as he took her hand and placed a sweet kiss on the back of it.

She found it hard to stay mad at them when they were like this,

"It's okay, just don't do it again." She said making a small smile appear on Gally's lips as she grabbed her hair tie off of the bedside table and tied her hair back.

"So who's the new guy?" She questioned as they all exchanged a look and the guy gave her an awkward wave.

"Oh, this is Winston. He's…well…the note that came with you said…"

Holding up her hand she effectively silenced her brother and turned to Winston who looked rather nervous.

"It said I belong to you two. I have no idea what that means but we can talk about it later. Right now I want to get the hell out of this bed and find something to eat."

Gally and Winston's eyes widened in surprise at her attitude but Faust merely nodded and looked proud at how his little sister had apparently inherited his witty sense of humor.

"Alright, well Gally decided to help you out with that." He said as Gally pulled something out from behind his back and held it out to her.

"I thought you should really have a way to move more freely around the Glade so I made you a leg to replace the one you lost." He said with a smile as she admired the wooden prosthetic leg that had straps on it that would hold it in place up by her thigh.

Her eyes watered and she wiped back tears as Gally's eyes widened and a shocked expression made its way onto his face.

"I'm sorry do you not like it?" He said as his voice raised a few octaves making Winston place a hand on his shoulder in warning.

She choked on small sobs and began to laugh through her tears. "No I LOVE it! I can't believe you made this for me. You didn't have to do that."

She said as her voice dropped down to a whisper.

Gally cracked a smile and crouched down in front of her as she strapped her new leg on. "Of course I did. If you're going to be ours then we can't have you being carried around the Glade like a shuckin damsel in distress."

He helped her get to her feet and she held onto him for a moment before she found her balance and was able to stand on her own two feet for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you so much, Gally. This really means a lot to me." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

The tough Builder's resolve crumbled and he found himself blushing as she stepped away and walked carefully around the room.

"Told you she'd love it." Faust muttered making Winston chuckle and Gally smirk proudly.

"So you mentioned that you're hungry. How about we go find some food? Dinner is almost ready and I think the rest of the guys would love to see you too." Winston said as he held out his arm for her to take but was surprised when she ignored it and walked out the door as she threw him a cocky smirk.

Gally raised his eyebrows at how lively she had become in such a short period of time.

A grin was quickly spreading across his lips as he patted Winston's shoulder and ran after his little firecracker.

Addie took long strides as she made her way through the moonlit Glade.

Gally had caught up to her and was explaining each of the areas of the Glade and the different jobs that they had.

She found it fascinating when he spoke about his home with such pride.

Her thoughts momentarily drifted to Tom and Resa who were no doubt watching her from the other side.

She couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't so bad that they had sent her here after all.

She smirked up towards the moon and whispered a barely audible thank you to them before she fell back into conversation with Gally.

It wasn't long before they reached the dining hall and he turned to her and gave her a serious look.

"Alright listen up. This will be the very first time that you'll be around all of us at once and I think we need to have a plan in case anything happens." He whispered as she nodded in agreement.

Faust and Winston came to stand on either side of her as their voices dropped down to whispers.

"If anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way they're a dead man." Gally said making Faust roll his eyes and Winston nod in agreement.

"Really Captain? That's your great plan? Hope you're ready to be in the Slammer for the rest of your life seeing as how you're going to be murdering the whole Glade." Faust said as both Gally and Winston wore identical scowls.

Addie quirked an eyebrow at all of them and shook her head.

"My brother's right. This is a place crawling with guys. You're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. I can handle myself. I expect both of you to do the same." She said before stepping inside the dining hall.

"Oh now you've done it." Faust laughed.

"So much for her being ours. I think it's more like we're hers." Gally mumbled as they followed her inside.

As soon as they entered the room, they found that every single guy in the entire Glade had gone completely silent and was staring at Addie with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Well that's a bloody grand entrance if I've ever seen one." Newt said cheekily as he came over and gave Addie a loose hug and nodded to the rest of them.

Turning around to face everyone he pointed to her with a smirk.

"This gentleman, is what we call a girl. Now that you've seen her I suggest you all get back to your buggin food, good that?"

There were murmurs of good that that went all around the room before everyone went back to their previous conversations.

"Thanks Newt!" She called as the blonde once again took his seat.

Turning to her boys and her brother she gave them an impatient look.

"Well are we getting dinner or not?"

Gally and Winston exchanged a look as Faust pointed over to a cutout counter along the wall where the resident cook Frypan was handing out soup bowls.

"Looks like dinner's gonna be soup tonight. Go get in line. We'll be right behind you."

Giving them a quick smile, she made her way over to where the line ended and shifted her weight to her good leg and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Well this is nice.' She thought as the day's events came back to her.

It had been one hell of a day and she was looking forward to getting to know Gally and Winston in a more private setting.

As much as she loved her older brother, she couldn't help but feel like her boys were holding back a lot when he was around.

Remembering that Gally and Faust had to sleep in the Slammer tonight, she wondered if Newt would make an exception since it was her first night here.

Deciding to plead her case to him after dinner she moved through the line while she day dreamed.

She really hoped that when she got them alone that they could open up more and could actually show her their personalities without having to worry about Faust lawing down the law and making things awkward for all of them.

When she reached the front of the line, she smiled politely as a nice boy with cocoa colored skin and a southern accent greeted her and handed her a soup bowl and a spoon.

"Well lookie here! If it isn't the first girlie of the Glade. How you doin, darlin?" He drawled as she glanced behind her where Gally and Winston were standing in line.

"Doing just fine, sir. How about yourself?" She asked as Frypan chuckled and gave her a playful wink.

"Can't complain. Be sure to tell me how your first meal was when you get a chance." He said as she thanked him and walked out into the room of tables to find a place to sit.

Somehow her brother had bypassed the line and gotten his food before her making her raise an eyebrow as she sat down at his table with a few other guys.

"How?" She asked as he glanced over at her for a minute before returning to his conversation.

"Don't ask." He murmured as she rolled her eyes and started to dig in.

"So you're the boss man's sister." A boy with long black hair and bright green eyes said making her once again roll her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" She said in a sarcastic tone as Faust stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." The boy said as he looked between her and her brother.

Deciding to give the guy a chance to redeem himself, she stuck out his hand which he took without hesitation and shook.

"My name's Addie. What's yours?" She said politely as the boy's green eyes studied her.

"Name's Ever, Greenie. I'm one of the bagger's like your brother." He said as she smiled and looked over at Faust and the others who smiled proudly.

"Oh Gally told me that your job is to deal with anyone in the Glade that dies." She said as they all nodded nonchalantly.

"Yup. There's been a lot of deaths out in the maze recently so we've been working a lot more than we used to." Another boy said as he leaned forward and brushed a piece of his long silver hair out of his eyes.

"My name's Orion and I'm your brother's second in command." He stated as the others began piping up and introducing themselves.

She didn't know whether or not to say that it was cool that they were getting to work more or if she should refrain from any type of comments that may or may not get her thrown in the Slammer.

So she decided to go with the most honest response. "So who died?" She asked as her brother shot her a look and the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

She realized that she didn't have an aversion to death like she probably should have and figured that Faust didn't either if he was the Keeper of the Baggers.

Death was simply another part of life and she was honestly fascinated by the whole thing.

"Well there was Nick who died a few months ago, Joshua that died three weeks ago and George who was killed in the middle of the days a few days ago."

Orion said in an uneasy tone as Faust leaned over and whispered in her ear as the others looked like they would rather talk about anything but this particular topic.

"We don't really bring up the deaths in regular conversation. Most people around her aren't as cool about death as we are." He said as he looked down at her.

"Also one of the deaths was a little more personal seeing as how George was one of my baggers." He said as he gave her a sad look making her realize that even though her brother was strong and could deal with death, he still had a heart just like she did and couldn't help but be effected by the loss.

She nodded and gave them all an apologetic smile. "Sorry I didn't realize that."

Orion waved his hand and took a long swig of his drink before meeting her eyes. "Nah, don't worry about it. Usually we don't have much of a problem talking about it but the wounds of losing one of your own is still fresh, ya know?" He said as the others nodded in agreement.

Deciding to drop the subject, she finished her soup and listened to the others as they talked about the goings on of the Glade.

She scanned the room until she found Gally, Winston and Newt sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

She wondered if any of the dead Gladers had been their friends and if so, how were they able to stay so strong?

She sat in deep thought throughout the rest of dinner until it got late and it was time to head to be bed for the night.

Faust and she stood and said goodnight to the other baggers before making their way over to where Gally, Winston and Newt were waiting for them.

"And how was your first meal in the Glade?" Newt asked as she smiled up at him.

"It was amazing. I'll have to give my compliments to the chef tomorrow morning." She said before wondering if this was the time that she should bring up Gally and her brother's punishment.

Deciding that it was now or never, she gently placed a hand on his arm and watched as he looked down at her with a curious expression.

"Newt, I know that you said that my brother and Gally needed to be punished for scaring me but it really isn't affecting me as much as it did then and I'd really like it if they could be with me for my first night in the Glade."

She said as Newt's brows furrowed and he studied her for a moment before running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Well, this usually isn't how we do things but you're right. You shouldn't be alone on your first night in the Glade unless you want to. I'll wave their punishment for tonight and next time they'll have to serve it, understand?" He said as he gave her a no nonsense look.

She smiled and threw her arms around his waist almost knocking him off his feet before he gave her a small smile and squeezed her gently before letting her go.

"Alright, alright. Well, seeing as how we weren't expecting you this afternoon, you have two choices for your sleeping arrangements. You can either sleep in the Med Jack hut by yourself or you can share a room with Gally or Winston or both of them in the Homestead. All of us Keepers have our own rooms but the majority of us sleep outside. I have talked to both of them and they know that they'll be on their best behavior or else there will be consequences. Just because the note says you're theirs, doesn't mean you can't have a choice in whether or not you want your relationship to be romantic. They know that they are never to force you into anything and to always let you make your own decisions. You're the first lady in the Glade and will be treated as such. No exceptions."

Newt said as he gave both Gally and Winston stern looks.

Addie's grew bigger with every word that he said and she was really relieved that she could decide how this was going to go on her own.

She had always been really independent and she wanted to keep it that way.

Looking back and forth between all three of them she realized that this may be her very first chance to talk to them alone.

It was then that she made her decision.

"I think I'll room with both of them tonight." She said as Newt nodded and both boys shot her a relieved look.

"Well then it's settled, yeah? I'll see you three at wake up tomorrow. And you will be trying out all the jobs tomorrow to see which one will be yours." Newt said as he flashed her a smile and headed off towards the Homestead.

All three of them were silent for a moment before Gally spoke up in a gruff voice.

"A box came up with you today. It has some clothes for you and uh…other things. I put it in my room just in case you would be staying with us." He said as they all made their way to the Homestead.

As they walked down the hall towards Gally's room, boys stopped and stared as Gally and Winston nodded goodnight to them.

Gally opened the door and stepped inside with both of them close behind.

The room had poorly built wooden walls and a ratty old floor that creaked when stepped on.

A bed sat on the left side of the room with sparse white linens and a quilt that had blue and green flowered patches on it.

Gally's things were spread out all throughout the room and she got a funny feeling that this would become home base for them.

"I know it's not much, but its home." Gally said as he sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots.

"It's perfect. Thanks for letting me stay here." She said as she looked around the room.

"Well it's as much yours as it is mine now." He said quietly as Winston yawned and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I think you should wait until tomorrow morning to take one though so we're both awake enough to keep the others from sneaking peeks at you. I have a feeling we're going to have to beat hem of with fucking sticks." He said as she nodded and turned to Gally.

"Where did you say that box was again?" She asked as he pointed over to a large box that had her name written on it.

"There should be everything that you need in there and if there's not then we'll send a request down in the box when it arrives with our daily supplies."

Addie pulled the top of the box off and was surprised to see pretty much every piece of clothing she owned in there along with a few personal items that she owned before she was sent into the Glade.

She pulled out a pair of blue polka dot pajama shorts and a thin white tank top and her collection of writing notebooks, an assortment of pens and a quilt of her own that had red and pink flowered patches.

At the very bottom of the box was a bag with two pill bottles in it and a note.

Pulling out the note she read it quickly and examined both bottles.

"Dear Shadow,

Here are your menstrual cycle pills and a bottle of birth control that I thought might be useful. We'll send you refills every month with the new greenie. We missed you and hope that you're enjoying being reunited with Gally and Winston.

Love,

Teresa

She took out one of the birth control pills and swallowed it knowing that she could never be too prepared for the unexpected.

Standing back up, she stripped herself of the clothes that she came in and put on a fresh set of underwear and her pajamas.

When she turned around, she found that Gally had his hands covering his eyes and was blushing a bright shade of red.

Walking over to stand in front of him, she removed his hands from his eyes and looked down at him with a smile.

"It's okay, you can look now." She said as his green eyes scanned up and down her scantily clad body.

"Damn, if I knew that you looked this good I would've watched the entire time." He said as he put his hands low on her waist and opened up his legs so she could come stand between them.

She felt herself blush and rubbed her thighs together as her panties became wet with her arousal.

Gally licked his lips and tested the waters by slowly running his hands over her ass and then slowly back up towards the swell of her breasts.

It was in that moment that she found she was really glad that she had been blessed with nice, round curves.

The way his calloused hands caressed her body made her close her eyes and let out a breathy moan.

The next thing she knew she was on her back on top of the bed and Gally was straddling her waist as he held her hands gently above her head.

She opened her eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes that had darkened while he stared down at her with a look of lust and need.

"Now if you're going to make delicious little noises like that then I'm going to have to make love to you and I can assure you that Win will not be pleased." He panted as she let out a gasp at his words.

"But Newt said…"

"I know what Newt said, love and if you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't feel it too then I'll let you go. So tell me Addison, do you want me?" He said as he looked down at her with a look so confident that it was startling.

Her breath started coming out in pants as the air around them changed and electric romance wafted between them.

She licked her lips which made him let out a growl as he tightened his grip on her hands and pressed the weight of his body on top of her.

"Yes, I want you." She breathed as his lips crashed down onto hers and molded them perfectly together as Gally grinded on her letting her feel his rock hard erection that was straining against his cargo shorts.

She let out a series of moans before she whimpered when he pulled away.

He rolled to the side and took her into his arms as he threw his quilt over both of them as they panted together.

"As much as I would love to take you tonight, I think we really should wait for Win. You're his as well and I guess I'm going to have to learn to share." He said as she giggled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"As much as I want you to take me, you're right. We'll just wait for a time where we can all be alone together and not get interrupted." She said as she let out a big yawn.

Gally kissed her forehead and pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest and buried her face in the fabric of his shirt.

She inhaled and the scent of pine trees, freshly cut wood and sweat filled her nose making her feeling like she was finally home.

As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, she was barely awake when Winston climbed into bed with them and wrapped his arms around her from behind before burying his face in her hair.

As the night wore on, the three slept peacefully together dreaming of their new, and beautiful life that they would live with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranger Things Chapter 4

When Addie woke up the next morning she was hot.

Literally.

Probably because there were two large boys that were acting like a furnace as they laid on top of her.

She tried to move but their grip on her only became tighter.

She yelped when she felt a large calloused hand slowly making its way up her thigh.

Looking down she watched as Gally's eyes opened and he smirked at her before starting to kiss her neck while he played with the hem of her shorts.

"Gally…" She murmured as he pulled away for only a fraction of a second to shake his head.

"That's Captain Gally to you, love." He whispered before he nipped at her era making her let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan.

The next thing she knew she felt a hard erection press up against her hip while another one pressed up against her thigh.

"What do you say, Win? Should we tease our little bride so she can deliciously suffer throughout the day so that by the time she comes to bed she'll be begging us to make love to her?" Gally growled as his hand tugged lightly on the waistband of her shorts making her feel jittery with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea, Captain. Where should we start?" Winston's gravelly voice purred in her ear as he grinded his erection against her hip.

"Oh I think we shouldn't beat around the bush." Gally laughed as he sent her a saucy wink before peeling her shorts off and throwing them across the room.

"What do we have here, Captain?" Winston said as they pulled back the covers to see her already soaked lace panties.

Both boys exchanged a look before Gally cupped her lace covered sex making her buck against his hand and let out another moan.

With his other hand Gally held her hips down onto the bed while Winston pulled her tank top up to her neck and began to fondle her breasts.

He teased her by pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers making them hard and sensitive.

Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead as both her boys continued their careful ministrations on her exposed body.

She was surprised at how relaxed and comfortable she was while they made her moan and pant with need.

Her head filled with lusty images of her and her boys in various positions and stages of undress.

It made her wonder if they were memories and that maybe they had been intimate before they were sent into the Glade.

But her brain ceased to think in coherent sentences anymore when Gally slipped his hand into her panties and brushed two fingers against her dripping entrance.

He smirked and quickly pulled them out before he stuck them in his mouth and licked them clean.

Her eyes widened as he smiled at Winston and spoke in a husky voice.

"Oh Win…She's all wet and ready for us. I wonder if we should take her now." He said before his eyes darkened and he glanced down at her.

Yes, Yes! That was exactly what she needed as her body screamed for release.

Winston glanced down at her with a mischievous smirk before shaking his head and giving her breasts one more squeeze.

He pulled down her tank top so it fully covered her and met Gally's eyes.

"Nah, let her suffer. It'll be much more fun when she begs." He said as they both leaned down and kissed both of her blushing cheeks.

"Well come on, love. Time to start the day." Gally said as they got out of bed and left her to come down from her high alone.

She hadn't gotten any sort of released and when she reached down to take care of the problem, her hand was snatched away as Winston shook his head and fixed her with a serious look.

"Your pleasure is all ours and you will NOT bring yourself to a release from now on. Only we can provide you with pleasure and if we find out that you have disobeyed our rules then there will be consequences." He said as he waited for her to nod in understanding before he let her go.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she listened to them get dressed and ready for the day.

The fact that she couldn't bring herself to a release made her insides twist and a delicious sensation spread throughout her body.

When she opened her eyes she saw that they were both looking down at her with proud smirks.

Gally held out his hands to her and helped her to her feet as he and Winston wrapped their arms around her.

"Don't worry, love. We'll be sure to make sure that you will always love everything that we do to you. And if you ever don't want to do something then you have to right to say no and we'll stop. I think we need to create a safeword in those cases. What do you think it should be?" He said as he looked down at her with a hint of sparkle in his brown eyes.

Her mouth twisted into a smirk of her own as she looked up at both of them and batted her long eye lashes in an innocent look.

"How about ice cream?" She said in a lusty tone making them laugh and give her a tight squeeze.

"That's sweet. Just like you." Winston murmured as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She giggled and reached up on her tippy toes to give them each a kiss on their cheeks making them blush and smile in return.

They all stood there for a moment holding each other before they pulled away and Gally gave them both a look.

"We really should get you to the bathroom to take a shower before too many of the other boys wake up and try to disturb you." He said as Winston nodded in agreement.

She quickly grabbed some clothes and a fresh pair of underwear before slipping on her sneakers and following them out the door.

As soon as they reached the bathroom, she snuck inside to take a quick shower while Gally and Winston stood guard.

Winston and Gally were chatting while they stood in front of the door when Newt came limping over to them with a grim look.

"What's wrong?" Gally asked as both he and Winston looked at him in concern.

"Minho and Sam found George's body out in the maze today. Faust and Ever went to go retrieve it with Minho." He said as Gally's eyes shut and he let out a defeated sigh.

"How did he take it?" Winston asked quietly as they all glanced at the door knowing that Addie was still showering inside.

"Not well. We all thought that the Grievers had taken it but from what Minho said they just torn him apart and left him in pieces on the maze floor." Newt said as his voice became strained.

Gally ran a hand over his dirty blonde hair. "How long ago did they leave?" He asked as Newt met his eyes with a sad look.

"Just a few minutes ago. Faust wanted to leave before Addie got up. He didn't want to make this more complicated than it already is with her knowing and worrying about him being in the maze."

They nodded solemnly as they all heard the water turn off in the showers.

"What do you need us to do?" Winston asked as they stepped away from the door to talk privately.

"Get her to breakfast and act like nothing's wrong. I had a talk with the others and told them to do the same thing. I'll keep her with me in the gardens today. I don't want her worrying about her brother. When he comes home we'll figure out where to go from there."

They both nodded and pulled the already worn out second in command into a loose hug before he turned and left without another word.

Gally and Winston turned to each other but before they could say anything Addie came wobbling through the door and gave them a pained smile.

"You alright there, love?" Gally asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"My new leg is a little slippery in the shower. I accidentally fell but I'm okay." She said as both Winston and Gally's brows wrinkled in concern.

"Where did you land when you fell?" Gally asked as he crouched down in front of her and checked the straps on her prosthetic.

It was then that he saw that she had been hiding a large gash on her knee that was bleeding and swelling up with bruises surrounding it.

Lifting up her skirt slightly he assessed the injury as he frowned at the sight of the gash.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I just cut it on a pipe that I fell into." Addie said as she tried to calm him down but ended up wincing in pain as she wobbled precariously on her injured knee.

Winston bent down and exchanged a look with Gally who seemed to be getting more and more upset by the minute.

"That's probably going to need to be cleaned and stitched up. Come on, I'll take you Clint and Jeff so they can fix you up." He said as he scooped her up into his arms bride style making her cry out as he moved her injured knee.

"It's starting to swell up really bad. Get them to make sure it's not broken." Gally said gruffly as he undid the straps of her prosthetic and took it off making her eyes narrow at him.

"But how am I gonna walk today?" She questioned as he shook his head and turned away from them.

"You won't be able to for today. You should probably stay off that knee anyways. I'm going to put treads on the bottom of this and then get my crew to look at that exposed pipe in the bathroom. I'll see you two later." He said before he stalked off towards the other Builders.

"Ugh, but I'm FINE!" She groaned as Winston chuckled and carried her over to the Homestead.

"It's bleeding, swelling and is the size of a good sized lump of coal. I think that definitely means that it at least needs to be checked out." He said as he glanced down at her with a small smile.

She cried out as he jostled her when they went up the stairs and by the time they reached the Med Jack wing, tears had formed in her eyes from the sharp pain that was shooting from her knee.

Clint was sitting at his desk and when he saw them he immediately made his way over with concern shining in his eyes. "What happened here?" He asked as Winston gently laid her down on one of the beds.

"She fell in the shower and cut her knee on a pipe. It's bruising, swelling and bleeding pretty bad." He said as Clint pulled up a chair and put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Ooh Ouch!" He said as he carefully felt the swelling around her knee.

She cried out when he dressed down and Winston quickly grabbed her hand letting her squeeze as hard as she needed to.

"Well, it's not broken. It's probably sprained like hell though. I'm sorry Hun but I'm gonna need to clean it, stitch it and then give you a shot of antibiotics so it won't get infected."

He said as he turned towards the cabinet and started gathering his supplies.

Addie clenched Winston's hand hard making Winston bend down and whisper soothing words in her ear.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm right here. Just breathe." He said as calmly as he could.

Worry shone in his eyes when Clint came back over to them and poured a bit of alcohol on a piece of gauze.

"This is gonna sting a lot." He said simply as he gave her a sympathetic look.

He gently pressed the of cotton over her wound making her let out a loud scream as tears began to pour from her eyes as he cleaned up her knee.

She was a sobbing wreck making Winston's heart clench in his chest.

He really wished Gally, Newt or anyone had stayed with them so he wouldn't have to listen to her screams by himself.

Clint quickly finishing cleaning the wound before going to work stitching it closed.

After 10 minutes of listening to Addie's cries while Clint pushed and pulled at her skin, Winston looked away as the seasoned Med Jack filled as syringe with antibiotics before sticking it into her skin.

Addie let out a choked scream as her voice became raw.

By the time Clint was done and had wrapped up her knee, she had passed out from pure exhaustion.

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes closed and she fell into a state of peaceful silence.

"Is she okay?" Winston asked as he shot Clint a panicked look.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She just passed out from the exhaustion and stress. She'll be in a little pain while her knee heals but she'll definitely be making a full recovery." He said as he smiled reassuringly at the Slicer.

"Just keep her quiet for the rest of the day." Clint said as Winston nodded slowly.

A sad expression came over Clint's features as he stood and washed his hands.

"I heard about Faust. That's so sad that he's gonna see George like that. At least Ever and Minho will be with him to deal with any situations that arise out there." He said as Winston met his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, Newt said that he was dealing with it. He told us to bring her to him in the gardens for today. I think I'll see if I can find some blankets so she can rest while he works. I know Newt will do a good job keeping an eye on her." He said as Clint nodded in understanding.

"Take good care of her. She's a blessing to us all." He said as Winston thanked him and gave him a grateful smile.

As he made his way over to the gardens to find Newt, he stole a look at the exhausted girl that he cradled in his arms.

He smiled as he thought about Clint's words and he knew he couldn't've agreed more.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranger Things Chapter 5

The warm rays of sunshine grazed over her features as Addie slowly opened her eyes.

Blinking for a few seconds she was confused before she remembered what happened.

She found herself lying outside on a blanket with several blankets and pillows surrounding her.

Attempting to get up, she grunted in frustration when she realized that Gally still had her prosthetic.

Searing pain ran up her leg from her wound on her knee making her gasp out in surprise.

Suddenly her vision was overcome by the face of a familiar blonde who was standing above her with a smile.

"Good afternoon, love. Heard you took quite a tumble in the shower this morning. Good thing that Clint stitched you up so it wouldn't run the risk of getting infected. He said that you should be good to go in about a week. Winston had to go back to work so I figured you could relax and recuperate here in the gardens with me."

Addie sighed and realized that she was more or less stuck here for now and decided to return his goofy smile.

"Hope I'm not going to be too much of a bother to you seeing as how I know you have work to do of your own." She said as she watched Newt shake his blonde locks.

"Oh no, love. You won't be a bother. Far from it actually. It'll be nice to have some company for once instead of all these smelly slintheads." He chuckled as he knelt down beside her.

Addie rolled her eyes and looked up at him as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Where's my brother? I haven't seen him at all today. He should've come over by now." She said as she searched his big brown eyes.

Newt's eyes flashed with a hint of sadness that he immediately tried to cover up but she had already seen it.

"Newt, what's wrong? Where's Faust?" She said carefully as she continued to look at him for any sign of what's going on.

Newt licked his lips and took a seat beside her before taking her hand in his larger one.

"There was an incident out in the maze last night. Faust went with Minho and the other baggers to take care of it. They should be back any time now." He said slowly as he gauged her reaction.

It was then that Addie knew what he meant.

Someone had died in the maze and her brother had to go retrieve their body.

Her heartbeat started to pound in her chest as her breathing started to become heavy and strained.

"Someone died didn't they? Who was it? What happened?" She questioned quickly as her voice started to become uneven.

Newt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before carefully holding himself above her so her eyes met his own.

"Like I said, there was an incident. You don't need to worry yourself over it. Faust is just doing his job. This is a routine procedure." He said firmly as he assessed her condition.

Addie felt her throat tighten as her eyes began to water.

"People have died before? What killed them?" She asked as her voice became an octave higher.

Newt shook his head and tried to remain as calm as possible.

Even the seasoned second in command was having trouble keeping the emotions that he was feeling out of sight from the young girl.

"Addie, you need to calm down. Sometimes this happens. It's just the way of the Glade. Remember what I told you. Outside these walls is a dangerous place. Not everything is guaranteed in this life. We just do the best we can to make sure everyone survives. It's not guaranteed that everyone will. You just have to learn to forget about it and move on. This is something that will never change. It didn't happen very often, but it does happen. You need to stop thinking about it and calm down." He said firmly as he watched tears spring from her eyes.

Noticing the way her breathing started to become choking he cursed loudly and took one last look at her before running off towards the Blood House.

Crashing through the door, he searched the room until he found Winston over at the counter cutting up a freshly killed pig.

Winston immediately looked up and his features turned dark as he assessed the blonde's expression.

"What happened? Where's Addie?" He demanded as Newt's face shone with worry.

"I had to tell her about Faust. She's having a massive panic attack. You need to come calm her down." He said quickly as Winston's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you had to tell her? We all agreed that it would be best that she didn't know. I suppose she's terrified about the thought of dying in the maze now. Show me where she is."

Newt threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as they both ran out into the Glade.

The blonde led Winston over to where Addie was laying on her side gasping for breath.

Winston immediately took her into his arms and cradled her against his chest while whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Shh…Addie, it's alright. You don't have anything to be afraid of. Gally and I would never let anything happen to you. Faust will be back soon with the other baggers so you don't need to worry. He's one of the original Gladers just like Gally, Newt and I so he knows what he's doing." He cooed to her as her breathing finally began to slow and her tears began to cease.

"But what killed the person in the maze? You never told me that you could die here." She stuttered only to be shushed by his finger over her lips.

"You don't need to worry about that. You're perfectly safe here in the Glade and you will never be going outside these walls. Come on, baby girl. Let's go find Gally and see how your leg is coming along." He said with a weary smile that seemed to ease her worries.

She sighed and let Winston pick her up off the ground and watched as he stood to his full height and sent a glare over at a very upset looking Newt.

"I'm taking her for the rest of the day. She needs both Gally and I right now. Next time when we agree on something, you should do it." He said with a clipped tone as Newt glowered at the angered Slicer.

His eyes immediately softened when they met Addie's.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, love. That was not my intention. I think Winston's right. You need to be with them for now. I'll let you know when Faust and the others return. Until then, rest easy." He said softly as she gave a small nod in understanding.

Before she could respond further, Winston whisked her away and started towards Gally's workshop where she would spend the rest of the day.

She may have looked calm on the surface, but her mind was buzzing with the possibilities and different scenarios of her brother out in the maze.

Trying as hard as she could, she managed to push most of the thoughts away except one that seemed to be brought to the forefront of her consciousness.

Faust was in danger. And things were about to take a turn for the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Stranger Things Chapter 6

The afternoon sun was fading fast as Gally, Winston and Addie lay in Gally's bed in his workshop.

Gally had pulled the shade down over his window so they could light a candle or two to help set a calm atmosphere for all of them.

Newt still hadn't come to tell them about Faust and the others returning so they all had agreed to stay together until word arrived.

Frypan had brought them an early dinner which did little to settle their anxiety but it helped none the less.

Addie's eyes remained closed as she lay with her head on Gally's chest as he stroked his fingers gently through her long red strands.

Winston was pressed to her side as he lay with his head on her shoulder, whispering soothing words in her ear.

She had to admit that she was definitely calmer with the two boys.

Things were a lot less awkward than they were yesterday.

She almost felt as if she were at home in the little workshop with just the three of them.

But this wasn't home.

And they weren't her family.

Her only family was stuck out in the maze somewhere and the doors would be closing soon leaving the group closed in for the night while the others were left to fend for themselves.

Both Gally and Winston refused to discuss the subject of Minho and Faust being locked in the maze all night, but she knew that they were coming close to it.

She could feel her own resolve slipping away as her eyes blinked open and a stray tear ran down her pale cheek.

Winston sighed and snuggled closer as Gally pulled the blankets up around them as if to shield them from the rest of the world.

She felt safe in their arms and she knew that they would never let anything happen to her.

It was a nice feeling that she knew she hadn't felt since she left the Wicked compound.

Thoughts flashed in her mind as to when Tom and Resa would be joining them.

She wondered if they knew about Faust being left in the maze and hoped that if something was wrong, they would work to fix it as best as they could.

But even she doubted her best friend's abilities in helping Faust and the others.

Whatever was in the maze that killed Gladers was bound to be out at night and the darkness was quickly overtaking the Glade and the maze outside its walls.

If anything, all they could do was hope and pray that her brother and the others made it back in time before the walls closed.

But even that was looking less and less likely as the time ticked by.

It had been hours since the group had left into the maze and they should have returned by now.

Gally had told her that no one had ever been left out in the maze before and that if they were stuck out there overnight, it was unlikely that they would be found alive.

Addie tried her hardest to think of anything but the chances that her brother and the others wouldn't make it back alive.

To keep her mind busy she tuned back in to the words that Winston was gently saying.

"Little love you're going to need to get some rest soon. It's been a long day and waiting around isn't going to solve anything."

He said as Gally stayed silently brooding.

Addie lifted her head off of Gally's chest to meet his own tired brown eyes.

"I'm not going to bed without my brother being back. I would never give up on him as I know if it were me out there, he would never give up on me."

She said firmly making Gally somehow break out of his reverie and look up at her in concern.

"Darling there's nothing we can do now. The walls will be closing in less than fifteen minutes. If they're not back now then something's gone wrong. And anytime something goes wrong in the maze, survival is slim to none."

He said carefully as he watched her face crumble.

"I'm sorry love. I can't tell you anything different. If I wasn't honest with you it would be worse. It's best to accept it as it is and hope that the rest of us will be able to move on."

Gally said as tears once again began to fall in tiny streams down her cheeks.

Winston rolled over and took her face in his hands before pressing small kisses all over her face attempting to stop her tears.

Realizing that they weren't going to stop, both of the boys settled on either side of her and wrapped their arms and legs around her small frame making a cocoon of warmth.

Suddenly the faint sounds of shouting came from out in the Glade making all of them sit up quickly and rush over to the door.

Addie threw on her prosthetic and followed the boys onto the small porch where they saw that a ragged and very tired Newt was running towards them.

"They're back. They made it back. But something's wrong. Both Minho and Faust were stung and they're going through the Changing. You all need to come quickly. Something is different about Faust's sting and Clint and Jeff need you to come take a look at it."

He said quickly before turning back around and running off towards the med jack hut.

Addie's heart began to race as she took one look at the two boys standing next to her before taking off in a dead sprint towards the med jack hut.

The sound of the walls closing for the night echoed through the Glade and made the ground shake hard.

She lost her balance several times almost falling to the ground beneath her but she pushed forward as she heard the faint sounds of Winston and Gally yelling at her to slow down. She didn't care though.

All that mattered was her brother who had apparently been injured.

She needed to get to him.

She needed to see him.

She knew he needed her now more than ever which made her run even faster.

Bursting into the med jack hut, she saw that there was a chaotic scene that was happening right in front of her.

Clint and a few other boys were tending to her brother who was pale with long spidery black veins spreading over his skin.

He kept gasping for breath and sweat poured off of his forehead.

The other bed was filled with Minho who looked just about the same if not a little better than her brother.

His eyes found hers before they shut and he became unconscious.

The look in his eyes was wild but she could see a hint of concern for her as he faded away.

Pushing and shoving the others away, she rushed over to her brother whose eyes were nearly rolled back in his head.

His unfocused gaze found hers and she could hear him quietly whisper her name.

"Addie, they're coming."

He gasped as he choked on his words.

Addie looked down into his blue eyes with a confused expression.

"Who is coming? Faust, who is coming? Stay with me!"

She said as her voice became to a raise several octaves.

Faust shook his head and leaned back against the pillows.

"It all went wrong. We're not alone."

He whispered before his eyes slowly shut and his breathing became dangerously shallow.

"He needs the serum! Someone get me the serum!"

Clint shouted as they watched her brother begin to fade fast.

Addie was shoved out of the way as Jeff rushed over and handed Clint a syringe that was filled with a dark purple liquid.

Clint stabbed the syringe into her brother's side making him let out a loud screech that chilled her to the bone.

His eyes flew open and became black as he sat up quickly and pointed to her with a wild and feral look.

"They're coming for you Addison. Soon you will die."

He screeched before his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped back onto the bed looking lifeless and cold.

Addie screamed as she felt her vocal chords shred to pieces.

The room started to panic as she fell to the floor only to be picked up by a set of strong arms.

She could hear her name being called over and over again but her vision was fading fast and her mind began to become dark and quiet.

"Addison, stay with me!"

She could Gally's voice scream above the others but to no avail.

The light began to fade and darkness took her once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranger Things chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I was gone for a bit. Yes, I am back. Let's continue.-MoonlitShadow

Gally stroked a long piece of red hair out of his girlfriend's eyes as she lay in his bed that night. Something had gone seriously wrong in the maze and now her brother and Minho were fighting for their lives.

He definitely was concerned about how a Griever was out in the middle of the day and had managed to find and sting both boys.

Something like that hadn't happened since the beginning of them even being in the Glade.

He thought back to long ago when they had first come up in the box and how Nick had once said he had seen a Griever by the maze doors in the middle of the day.

Shaking his head, a sad expression came over his features.

Nick had died almost a year later.

The tired second in command lay his head back against the pillows of his bed and listened silently to the sounds of Addie's deep breaths.

Whatever had caused that Griever to be out there now was the real problem and they needed to find out what it was before more incidents happened.

Cradling the frail girl in his arms, he gently placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and his heartbeat picked up rapidly when a small smile appeared sleepily on her lips.

Even in her sleep, she recognized him.

It made his heart warm with a fire that he had thought had been extinguished long ago.

A quiet knock sounded on the door and he called out a quiet "Come in!" as Winston stepped into the room.

"How's she doing?" He asked as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his friend's arms.

Gally shook his head and looked up at him with a small smile.

"She's strong, that's for sure. She fought to get out of the panic attack before it took her. Jeff gave her a sedative just to keep her calm until we figure things out." He said in a hushed whisper as Winston nodded; his expression grave.

"Newt asked about her as well. I had to help him restrain Faust. Apparently he's been spewing nonsense about someone coming for Addie ever since she passed out. No one has any idea what he's talking about. We were hoping that she might have been awake enough to shed some light on it."

He said as he slumped against the opposite wall.

Gally shook his head again and tsked down at the young girl who remained unaware of their conversation.

"Poor girl. First she gets hurt and scared out of her mind one time today and then it bloody happens for a second time. She's got to be exhausted. She needs as much rest as she can get for now."

He said as he met Winston's dark eyes that sparkled in the moonlight coming from the window.

"Rest is what we all want right now, but what we want right now doesn't matter."

Winston said as his eyes squeezed shut and he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Gally nodded and glanced up at the window where the moon shone bright over the sleeping Glade.

"All these questions will be answered in time. For now, we all need to stay as alert as possible and be on the lookout for any signs of what's causing this."

He said as Winston nodded in agreement.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Winston carefully raised himself back onto his feet and headed towards the door of the workshop.

Turning back around he glanced down at the girl in Gally's arms and then back at Gally himself who still kept his eyes on the dusty window.

"Better get back to Newt and the others. I'll come back around 2 and check on you. We can switch then and get some rest, yeah?"

He said as his eyes looked down at the other boy in question.

"Yeah, good that." Gally said simply as he glanced over at Winston but found that he was already gone and the door hung slightly ajar, swinging in the chilly night's breeze.

 **The Next Morning…**

Addie's eyes peeled open tiredly as she yawned and stretched against the mound of pillows.

She blinked a few times before realizing that what she was leaning up against was definitely not a mound of pillows.

She let out a little giggle as she saw Winston lying haphazardly amongst the blankets of Gally's bed that she now supposed was their bed.

It was the only place that all three of them seemed to fit comfortably.

Really comfortably she thought, as she eyed Winston in only his boxers and his firm, chiseled chest in plain view.

His olive colored skin sparkled with beads of sweat in the morning sunlight and she couldn't help herself from gently running her hand along the muscles of his chest in a soft, hesitant caress.

She barely concealed her yelp of surprise when his eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand tightly in his own before realizing who and where they were and relaxed back into the pillows.

"Oh, Addie. Good morning. How are you feeling?"

He asked as his dark eyes scanned down her figure before resting on her own.

"I'm feeling better, thanks."

She said carefully as she looked away suddenly at the memory of what had happened the night before.

The memory of her brother screaming hateful words at her shook her to the core, but she was determined to not let them get to her as she helped the others figure out what was going on.

Her eyes steeled at the thought of the dream that she had had last night and she wondered whether or not it was some sort of memory or a peek into what had happened to Tom and Resa.

Glazing over slightly, her eyes fluttered as she remembered the dream that had taken over her mind the night before.

-Flashback-

Loud blaring alarms were going off in every direction of the compound as Thomas and Teresa raced through the halls.

"Come on, you've got to keep up!"

Thomas called over his shoulder to Teresa who was falling further and further behind.

Their lab coats whipped wildly around them as they threw open the doors to the control room and quickly began working on the codes for the trial information.

" _ **Initiating Start Up Sequence…"**_

A hollow metallic voice said coming from the machines in front of them as Teresa pushed the large button that started up the loading dock.

She breathed a sigh of relief and heard Tom echo her as the sounds of gunshots came from just outside the doors.

"You have to go, Tom. They need you. We have to protect them."

She said quickly as she threw a small backpack to him that he caught with surprising ease.

"We need to protect the cure as well."

He said solemnly as the sounds of the gunshots drew closer.

He grabbed a syringe and small vial of blue liquid off of a lab cart that sat next to where the loading dock would appear momentarily and met her eyes with a wild and self-assured look.

"Tom! What are you doing?!"

She screeched in a hushed whisper as he dipped the tip of the needle into the vial and filled the syringe with the blue liquid.

"Saving everything."

He exclaimed as he tore the syringe from the vial and gave her one last withering look before plunging it into the side of his neck and pushing the liquid into his veins.

Teresa let out a scream as he let out a gasp and fell forward into the loading dock that had yet to arrive.

She watched helplessly as he fell and with one last ditch effort to bring an end to the madness that had just begun, she pushed the button one more time and let out a silent sob as she heard the gears of the loading dock switch position and lower the box back into the ground.

The doors to the control room burst open as the gun fire finally reached them.

Addie could only watch helplessly from wherever she was in the dream as Teresa let out one more scream before the dream faded once again.

-End of Flashback-

She barely even felt herself gasping for breath as she sat on the floor in the heap of blankets while Winston looked down at her with a look of great concern and tried and failed to shake her out of it.

"Addie! Addie! What's going on? What's wrong?"

He cried as he tried shaking her a bit harder until she managed to clear her eyes and look up at him.

The haunted look that overtook her features as she looked up at him was enough to make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Addison. What's wrong? What did you see?"

He asked as he looked down at her with a knowing expression.

He had seen that look before.

Actually it was a very routine look for those who went through the Changing.

The haunted expression he knew well ever since Gally had been the first boy stung.

Before she could answer, the ground started to shake and tremble as a familiar alarm began to wail across the Glade.

Her breath caught in her throat as she scrambled to her feet and strapped on her prosthetic before taking off in yet another dead sprint across the Glade.

She could hear Winston calling out behind her and it brought a sense of familiarity from last night when she had done the exact same thing.

Running towards the box, she wasn't too surprised to see Gally and Newt both standing over the box looking just as confused as she knew they felt.

"Move! Out of my way!"

She screamed at the other boys who crowded around them as she made her way over to where they stood.

"Addie! What are you doing up?"

Gally asked in a concerned tone as she took her place behind him and Newt.

"It's Tom, Gally. Tom's in the box."

She said simply as she met his green eyes that for a moment looked lost in thought before a strange sense of recognition washed over them.

"Oh my God…"

He whispered as he looked from her to Newt and down at the box that was slowly making it's way to the surface.

"Something's wrong. Something happened to Tom and Resa."

She said as Newt looked between the two with a confused expression.

"Who's Tom and Resa? And what's going on?"

He asked as he eyed the two who were now both looking intently at the box.

"You don't remember them. But I do. I saw them. Something's wrong. They were in the control room and Tom got in the box to come to us. Someone was attacking the compound."

She said to Newt whose eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then narrowed as he looked from her to the box.

"You're talking about before you came to maze aren't you?"

He asked as she nodded firmly and took Gally's hand.

"Thomas and Teresa were our friends. They were supposed to come here in the box to help us in the Glade. Something's gone wrong though. I think Teresa might be dead."

She said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Newt shook his head slowly and looked again at the box and then up at Gally who nodded in agreement.

"I know them too. We all were friends before we were sent here. I doubt anyone else remembers though. I'm not sure why we remember and you all don't. We just do and now Tom's coming here."

He said with a look of disbelief.

"How is that bloody possible?"

Newt cried out as he began waving his hands around in a frantic worry.

"I don't know. But I do know that he'll be here any minute and can perhaps tell us what's going on."

Gally said as he nodded towards the box.

Addie placed her hand on the crook of his arm and shook her head sadly.

"He took some kind of version of the swipe before he left. He said something about protecting not only us but the cure as well."

She said as Gally's eyes lit up in recognition.

"That version may only be temporary, but there's no way to tell for sure."

He said as he met her eyes.

Just then, Winston pushed his way to the front and joined them as both Gally and Addie exchanged a look that wasn't lost on Newt.

"Do you remember any of this?"

Newt asked Winston who looked confused for a moment but then looked over at Addie and Gally knowingly.

"No, I don't remember what they do but I'm sure what they've seen is real. It happens every time someone goes through the Changing. Apparently whatever happened to Addie last night was like her going through the Changing."

He mused as he looked down at her intently.

"This has to do with what you saw just now right?"

He asked as she nodded in confirmation.

Just before she was about to respond, the ground gave one last shudder as the box reached its destination.

"Well I guess we'll bloody find out."

Newt muttered as he walked over to the side of the box and took his place at one of the metal grates.

Gally and Winston nodded and followed to their assigned places before they all lifted and shed light down into the dark hole of the box.

Everyone rushed over to the sides of box and peered down inside.

Addie was one of the first to reach the edge and she balanced carefully against it as she looked down into the pitch black darkness.

A deep guttural groan was heard from the very bottom of the box and Addie let out a cry of relief as she motioned to Gally and Newt to go find the injured boy.

"Thomas! Tom! Are you alright?"

She called down as Gally and Newt jumped down with several others to bring the broken and battered boy to the surface.

There, in the sunlight they laid out a very dirty and bloodied Thomas who blinked up at her with a look of pure confusion.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

He asked before his eyes rolled back into his head and the darkness took him once again.

Addie, Gally and Winston stood over him with different stages of shock written over their faces.

Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the now unconscious boy.

As the med jacks moved forward to tend to him, Newt stepped aside and looked up at the bright sun that shone over the green waves of grass and then down at the box hole that loomed in front of them.

"Bloody hell, here we go again."

He murmured to himself as he then watched the boy named Thomas be welcomed into his first day in the Glade.


	8. Chapter 8

Stranger Things Chapter 8

A/N: Hey my lovelies! I know it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter of this and for that I do apologize. I was just getting my thoughts together on it and came up with this chapter in the process. Hopefully it'll be a good one. I always welcome comments and words of kindness and encouragement so feel free to leave some for me. I ask that there be no flames please. And without further ado, on with the story!-MoonlitShadow

Addie watched helplessly from the ground as Gally and Winston helped Clint and Jeff lift the unconscious bloodied form of Thomas onto a stretcher and took off at lightning speed towards the Homestead to treat his injuries.

The Gladers were all in an uproar as they all started to ask her and Newt tons of questions making both of their heads spin sending them into a daze.

"Alright, alright. Bloody enough already! I know you all want to know exactly what's going on but right now I'm not even sure what's bloody going on so please respect our new greenie's privacy and bugger off back to work until we can find a solution and answer to what's going on and what we're gonna do about it."

He instructed firmly as he batted away the swarm of other Gladers who were anxious and unruly now that they had witnessed someone remembering something other than just their name when coming out of the Box.

Newt looked down at where Addie sat amongst the tall blades of grass and shook his head before squeezing his eyes shut hard and then blinking them open again.

"Addison, I think it's time you and I had a little talk. Why don't you take a walk with me through the fields? I'm sure the fruit garden looks lovely now."

He murmured quietly to her as she nodded numbly in agreement before he shakily helped her to her feet.

He gently took hold of her hand and led her through the tall grass over to where the rows and rows of fruit went on as far as the eye could see.

Both of them stayed silent for a few moments as Newt carefully reached up and took hold of an apple that was almost ready to harvest and smiled happily as he turned its round form over in his calloused palm.

He remained smiling when he guided her down towards the apple tree's trunk and sat beside her as they took in the sight of the many different fruit plants and trees that were almost ready to be harvested by the track hoes.

"Tell me what you remember about life before this, Addie."

Newt breathed out as his eyes closed waiting to hear of life before any of this ever existed.

Addie watched as he breathed in deeply the cool breeze that fluttered the tips of her long red hair and she relaxed against the trees trunk while she spoke of her memories.

"I don't remember much honestly other than that Faust is my brother, Tom and Resa were my best friends and that we all knew each other before any of this ever existed."

She said as she watched his face twist with emotions.

"What is it like? Out there away from all of this?"

He asked quietly almost barely above a whisper making her heart clench in her chest at his sad tone.

"It's…not much. Not much is left after the solar flares. After they scorched the earth all that was left was whatever survivors there were and the compounds that Wicked created. Wicked took in any survivors that weren't infected with the flare to go and work with them to find a cure to help restore peace on earth."

She said almost robotically as she recited what many others had told her before over many years in the compound.

Newt's eyes flew open as he quickly turned to her at the mention of the disease that had devastated the earth's population.

"The flare? That's a disease, isn't it? I remember something about it I think."

He said as she sat up more and turned to face him.

"What do you remember about it?"

She asked knowing that whatever he remembered must've been similar to her own memories.

"It took my family from me."

He said sadly as a grim look washed over his features.

His brown eyes never left her own as she debated whether to elaborate on that particular thought.

In the end, she decided that whatever he remembered was bad enough and knowing the exact details would only make it worse for him.

She nodded in understanding and placed a gentle hand on his arm making him jump slightly at her touch.

"It took all of our families away from us. Almost no one has anyone left on the outside."

She said almost as a grim reassurance that Newt nodded at slowly digesting the new information.

"Did we ever find the cure?"

Newt asked quietly as Addie watched his eyes drop to the ground and his fingers lace between the blades of grass that sat at the trees base.

Addie didn't know what to say so she just shook her head nixing any hope that he had of a cured world and a home to go back to.

"I'm sorry, Newt. But when I left we still hadn't found a cure yet. We were close, but nothing is for certain yet."

She said carefully as he nodded with a solemn look.

"And the greenie boy that just arrived. That's Tom isn't it? The one you talked about being your best friend?"

He asked as his eyes flitted over her features looking for any sign of hope amongst them.

She nodded and brushed a long strand of her red hair behind her ears before looking out over the fields.

"Yeah. That'd be him. In my dreams someone was attacking the Wicked compound. Apparently only Thomas was able to escape by coming here to us. I have no idea what type of thing he gave himself to make him forget everything."

She said as Newt took a moment to study the young girl that sat before him.

She was so much like her brother it was almost an eerie resemblance.

They looked and acted alike and it was almost as if they were one and the same.

He wondered then how her brother was faring and if it was a good idea to bring her with him to check on him.

Opting to not comment on the last of her words, he suddenly got to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his already mud soaked cargo pants and held out his hand to her which she looked at in confusion.

"Come on, little one. We need to go see your brother. We want to know how he's doing."

He said with a hint of authority lacing his tone.

He watched as the confusion faded and a small smile graced her ruby red lips.

She nodded quickly and took his hand accepting his help as he helped her to her feet once again.

Once he was sure that she could indeed walk on her own, he laced his fingers with her own and proceeded to lead them away from the fruit fields and the apple tree where their fondest memory to date had just occurred.

Newt would always be forever grateful for the Creators that sent her down to them.

She was like an angel amidst the land of the devils as she walked almost with a carefree attitude through life's toughest challenges.

It gave him hope.

Hope of a better tomorrow and hope that one day things would be good for them again.


	9. Chapter 9

Stranger Things Chapter 9

A/N: Hello Eveyone! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Last line of the last chapter was my favorite so far in the series. I was more than slightly proud about it Lol. Anywho, on with the story. Love you all to pieces.-MoonlitShadow

Gally, Winston, Clint and Jeff were standing outside the door to the Med Jack wing of the Homestead when both Newt and Addie arrived.

Gally and Winston went to her without hesitation and both wrapped a possessive arm around her, one over her shoulder and the other around her waist.

Gally's hand sat low on her hip as he rubbed the small area of skin that was exposed from the lifting of her shirt making her shiver with absolute pleasure. She loved the way he made her feel and Winston too for that matter.

Both were different kinds of lovers and she was relishing in the attention of both older boys.

She gave them a quick smile before listening in to Newt, Jeff and Clint who were discussing Faust and Tom's progress.

"It seems that the greenie put himself into some type of coma. Like the ones we arrive in when we get here.

He's came to a couple of times but never for very long and never is very coherent enough to make any sense.

Faust has come to about twice in the past two days and both times he was mumbling again about something triggering whatever he thinks is the end.

We were wondering if it was okay to have Addie come in and try to draw them both out of themselves so we can really see how far they've come mentally."

Clint suggested as Newt looked over at Gally and Winston almost as if asking a silent permission.

Gally and Winston looked at each other before looking down and meeting her green eyes that assessed them carefully for their reactions.

"What do you think, love? Do you want to give talking to your brother and Tom another go?"

Gally asked gently as he and Winston waited along with the others for her answer.

Either way both Gally and Winston knew they would stay with her despite whatever protest Clint and Jeff would make.

They were just as much hers as she was theirs and they would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe, comfortable and happy.

And that meant watching over her when she confronted her brother and the strange greenie boy by herself.

They all watched as she gave a nod of agreement and then a small but cautious smile up at her boys.

"Okay. I'll do it. But if Faust comes at me again I think I'm gonna have to leave."

She said quietly as all of them nodded in understanding.

The last time her and her brother had been in the same room together, he had almost taken his own sister's life by the rage of going through the Changing.

Gally, Winston and the others were keen on making sure that nothing like that ever happened again to either her or her brother.

Gally and Winston exchanged a look before making their way over to Newt who lent an ear to the two concerned boys.

"Addie is our number one priority. I don't care what happens as long as we keep her safe. If anything starts to go off, we're cutting our losses and getting the hell outta dodge."

Winston said into Newt's ear as he nodded along with the boy's words.

"That seems reasonable enough. I'm sure that we'll have things more under control this time though. Like Clint said, Faust has only been awake twice in the entire two days since we last saw him."

He said as he gave both boys a reassuring smile.

Gally and Winston didn't look so sure but it was now or never as Clint gestured them to follow him as he entered the room that held both sickly boys.

As Addie made her way into the room, her eyes first locked on her brother who looked much better than the last time she saw him and then on Tom who's sleeping figure rolled and rocked amongst the soft covers of his bed in a fit of restless dreams.

She looked over at Clint and nodded towards Tom with a look of concern. Clint shook his head.

"There's no telling what type of drug he gave himself. As far as we can tell it's making him either hallucinate or dream about things that we obviously don't know about. I wish I did know though. Poor kid looks like he's in so much pain whether it be mentally or physically at this point."

"So, which should we bloody try and wake first?"

Newt quipped from the back of the group making all of them roll their eyes at his rather cheery disposition despite the circumstances.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the one who didn't try to frickin kill her."

Gally drawled making Winston and Clint crack a smile as Addie shot him a look of disapproval making him immediately give her an apologetic look of his own.

"I'll go check on my brother first. Then I'll go see what's happening with Tom."

Addie said as Winston and Gally followed behind her over to where her brother lay eerily still in the small bed.

Carefully, she knelt beside him and gently took his hand in her own as she ran her fingers soothingly over his knuckles.

"Faust. Are you here with me?"

She asked quietly not really expecting much in terms of an answer.

She was satisfied just by the way he squeezed her hand gently in response but it startled them all when he groggily answered and turned his head slightly to look at her with his deep purple eyes.

"I'm here, shadow. I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

He said weakly making her eyes water at his nickname that he had given her when she was a small child.

"Good. I'm glad you're back now. Listen, Tom came up in the box. He's here with us, just across the room. Clint said you were talking about something to do with a trigger for the ending."

She murmured as he regarded her carefully.

He studied her expression and features before he nodded and sighed heavily before pulling back and shakily pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Tom is the ending. He triggered the end. The maze trials are over now and the main compounds been destroyed. I don't know by who. All Resa would tell me was that it was the end and that we had to make do with what we had until they had more information for us."

He explained as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before giving her a small half smile.

Addie carefully stood and sat on the edge of the bed with a confused expression.

"Resa's alive? In my dreams she was being shot at. Both her and Tom had to make a run for it. Tom injected himself with some type of swipe so he'd go into a coma. He said something about protecting the cure."

Faust's reassuring smile faltered as he studied his sister's concerned expression.

Shaking his head lightly he ran a hand through his black and blue hair before settling on his sister's green eyes.

"I know the compound was attacked and that Resa came to me in something that looked like a dream telling me that they had to shut down the maze trials to keep all of us here in the maze safe.

She said that she would let us know when new information came in about what we're going to do now. She didn't say anything except she sent Tom down as the ending so we would find out what had happened.

She didn't want to create a big panic amongst the Glader's so she thought she'd reach us this way instead. I have no idea whether she was speaking to me before or after the compound was attacked.

But from the looks of it, it looks like it may have been after She was pretty roughed up but she looked like she was alright. I have no idea where the survivors of the compound are located.

All I know is that we're on our own for now."

Faust said as an eerie silence filled the room.

Everyone looked between Faust and Addie trying to come to terms with all that they had just learned.

Addie was quiet for a moment before she nodded slowly and gave Faust's hand one more squeeze before getting up and wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's thin frame.

Faust jumped slightly at the contact but then relished in the feeling of his sister's warmth and arms wrapped snuggly around him for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"At least you're safe now. And so is Resa and Tom. And as far as we know all of us here are safe. If the compound was attacked, I don't think the intruders managed to reach any part of the labs underneath it that control the trials. Hopefully it stays that way until the survivors of the compound return."

She mused as Faust nodded into her shoulder while stroking his hands weakly through her long red hair.

"Alright well, that's all bloody well and good but what are we going to do about old Tommy boy over there who looks like he's high out of his mind?"

Newt asked as he looked between the siblings with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Both Gally and Winston stood behind him and Clint and Jeff stood off to the side waiting for their cue to enter.

Addie nodded to Clint, who came forward with Jeff as soon as she released her arms from around her brother who smiled an exhausted smile at the two boys.

"I'm not sure what we should do about Tom quite yet to be honest."

Addie murmured as she made no move to approach the other bed where her best friend was tossing and turning in his restless sleep.

"I don't think we can do anything right now."

Gally said as he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist from behind making her smile and lean back into his hard chest.

"Well, then let's wait and see. That's the best plan we have for now."

Clint said as they all nodded in agreement.

As soon as Clint and Jeff were done assessing Faust, everyone said goodbye to the exhausted boy and he went back to resting and recovering for the rest of the day.

By the time they were done in the Med Jack wing, it was getting close to dinner and both Gally and Winston had a lot on their minds.

"You go catch up with Newt, love. We'll just be right behind you."

Gally said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Addie nodded and ran up ahead to strike up a conversation with Newt who gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Gally and Winston fell into step beside one another and were silent for a moment before they both divulged their concerns to one another.

"It hasn't been that long since Addie's joined us but I feel like we should be taking things to the next step sooner rather than later. With everything that we've just found out about everyone being in danger, I feel like we need to solidify our relationship now more than ever."

Winston said quietly as Gally nodded in agreement.

Both boy's eyes lifted to where Addie and Newt were laughing and walking together. Neither had a clue about what they could do to go to the said, next step with their younger lover but were both eager to keep things moving ahead steadily.

"I think we should probably talk to Newt and Faust about this. If we're going to do anything, we need to approach them first." Gally said as Winston nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have no idea what we're going to do, but we need to do something to signify our union before things go to hell in a hand basket with everything that's going to be going down."

And once again, both boys watched as the younger girl with the bright red hair and forest green eyes laughed and made her place amongst them and found what little hope remained within her loving embrace.


End file.
